When Horio Talked about Samson
by Be-ya
Summary: HorioSakunoRyoma: Instead of talking about salvation, Horio concerned himself with Samson's love life. "But, really, there must be a reason why he allowed Delilah to trick him. I mean; I know it's love, but why love a woman who will just deceive you?"


Title: When Horio Talked about Samson

Summary: HorioSakunoRyoma: Instead of talking about salvation, Horio concerned himself with Samson's love life. "But, really, there must be a reason why he allowed Delilah to trick him. I mean; I know it's love, but why love a woman who will just deceive you?"

A/N: I just need to write, people. =_= I'm so stressed even if it's my semester break; I need to let this out. The idea was so random and this story will probably be pointless, but, come on, I need to write T_T. I'm still debating whether to make this a chaptered fiction or not, because, really, for the past five years of my writing career, I have never completed a chaptered story (not that it's something to boast about XD). For now, I'm leaving this as a one-shot. Tell me what you think? I've never written a triangle with Horio in it. And, wow, he's facing _the _Echizen Ryoma here so~ Okay. So much for that XD Read on.

Warning: Not beta-ed

**0.0**

_**Someday we'll know why Samson loved Delilah.**_

_**- Someday We'll Know (Mandy Moore)**_

**0.0**

"Men are weak against women, you know?" declared the uni-browed man beside him as he held his newly bought _Holy Bible _up high in front of his face.

"Aa, sou," was his usual simple answer.

It has been a week but Horio Satoshi, the man with two year experience of just about everything, was still engrossed with his _Bible_. It wasn't like he was against it; he couldn't care less if Horio is reading porn, manga, or _Bible_, but the fact that he had to listen to every bit of realization that the man was having after reading a chapter or a book of the said material made him think twice. Not to mention Horio's realization weren't even religious or inspirational, _not _that he needed some sort of lecture.

"But, Echizen, why do you think Samson loved Delilah?"

Ryoma, as he was, merely looked at the clear blue sky and chose to remain silent. They were at the rooftop for lunch break. _He_ was there to have his peaceful nap when his not-so-wanted companion came and insisted that he would stay there. The tennis prince resisted the urge to roll his eyes when the latter vowed not to bother him. If there was anything Horio was good at, it would have to be talking. And whenever he was ready to talk, he was ready to bother people.

The other man shook his head and muttered to himself, "Women are such powerful creatures."

It had been three years. Ryoma never thought that a long-running friendship with the man would be possible. After all, both of them were complete opposites. Arrogance was a common thing between the two of them, but, apart from it, he couldn't think of another common denominator. Apparently, one was enough to keep their friendship. Nothing he could do about it.

"Echizen, are you even listening?"

He lazily brought his eyes back to his so-called 'friend'. "No," he replied flatly and brought his gaze back to his peaceful sky.

"I'm here curious why Samson fell in love with Delilah and you're not even concerned! Sometimes your attitude just frustrates me!" Horio yelled as he appeared like he was about to tear his hair apart.

Ryoma wanted to retort that he could say the same thing to the man, but he couldn't even muster enough drive to utter the short phrase. Up until now, he still couldn't understand why a man like Horio could be the vice captain of Seigaku's tennis club. Luckily, the said vice captain was decent and sane enough to fulfill his duties, Ryoma would give him that. If he would be more honest, he would say that _at times _Horio was more responsible than him.

With a yawn, he decided that it didn't matter. Horio, no matter how responsible he could get, had a twisted brain. It worsened the moment he joined some cult (which explained the _Bible_'s existence). It probably was a good religious organization, but, with the way Horio was right then, Ryoma couldn't help but think it wasn't.

Does the reason why Samson fell in love with Delilah really matter? It just didn't make sense to him. He thought Horio should preach about salvation; instead, the two-years-everything-under-the-sun-experience man was more interested about Samson's love story. He wasn't really the devout type, but he had read the _Bible _(not all of it) out of curiosity, and he was damn sure Horio was focusing at the wrong parts. Last time the man asked him if God should punish Cain, Abel and their sisters because they committed incest; he was even more interested if there were anesthesia back then.

"Echizen!"

"I don't know, so just ask your God," Ryoma finally answered.

"You don't know because you never fell in love."

"Aa, sou," Ryoma muttered as he closed his eyes, blocking the sunlight with his left arm.

He heard Horio shifting from his left, but opted to ignore it. "I think Samson is an idiot."

'_He's one to talk.' _Ryoma couldn't help but grin at Horio's ignorance.

"He has been deceived by the same woman a lot of times! He didn't even learn his lesson!" he hollered to no one in particular. "But, really, there must be a reason why he allowed Delilah to trick him. I mean; I know it's love, but why love a woman who will just deceive you?"

He really was giving it a lot of thought.

"Echizen!"

"I don't know," he answered once again. He said it himself; Echizen Ryoma never fell in love. He wouldn't know the answer.

"Don't you find it odd? I think there were some parts left untold."

"Aa," he replied shortly.

"Echizen, would you tell the person you love about your Achilles' heel?"

"No." Again, he was determined to keep the conversation curt by feigning disinterest.

Horio remained silent for a while, tricking Ryoma into thinking that their chat was over, causing the latter man to open one of his eyes. The tennis prince regretted it as soon as he did when he found his companion crying – tears falling from his eyes and snot falling from his nose.

"What?" Ryoma asked, sitting properly to avoid the sticky liquid produced by the man's nose.

"They said Ryuuzaki is in love with another guy!"

Ryuuzaki. As far as Ryoma could remember, the girl was Horio's woman since they entered their senior years. And, as far as Ryoma could remember, they were talking about Samson and Delilah a while ago. Why it led to Ryuuzaki liking another man was beyond him.

"She told me I'm the only one!" Horio shouted on his face.

Ryoma raised a brow. "So?"

"But why is she having a crush on another guy?" Horio asked as if asking for justice for the murder of one of his relatives. "She's just like Delilah, deceiving me and letting my eyes be blinded. Just like how the Philistines poked Samson's eyes!"

It was how the two scenarios were related.

"She knows I'm weak when she smiles and that I will believe her just as long as she will make me _bentos_."

Ryoma couldn't help but feel that their conversation was turning from the pointless direction to the insane route. The last thing that he needed to hear after patiently listening to Horio's realization about the _Bible _was the same man's love life.

"And—" the man sniffed with a hiccup as he wiped his tears with his right arm. "They said she loved him since first year!"

"Aa, sou." Ryoma sighed. Whoever the third party was should be punished. Ryoma could only conclude that the reason why Horio joined the cult and started acting weird – _not _that the man wasn't weird enough – was because he was bothered by Ryuuzaki's probable unfaithfulness. Though he doubt Ryuuzaki could have the audacity to do it.

"Echizen, help me know Ryuuzaki's crush!"

Ryoma merely shook his head. "That's your problem. I'm out of it."

"Please? You're my best friend, right?"

Since when did it happened, Ryoma had no idea.

"Just trust her." Ryoma shrugged. He didn't deserve to shoulder bothersome work for another man's liability.

"I trust her, but Samson trusted Delilah that's why he was killed!" Horio huffed at the idea.

"Don't worry, I'll prepare your funeral," Ryoma answered with a grin and stood up. His lunch nap was stolen by a meaningless conversation with the uni-browed man. Next time, he would make sure to remain hidden and find a new spot to sleep.

"Echizen!"

With a sigh, Ryoma replied. "Aa, I'll just ask her."

It was an empty promise, he thought. Asking her would mean nothing as he would get the same answer.

**0.0**

His eyes widened slightly.

"It's you," Ryuuzaki admitted flatly once again with a sad smile.

With his cap hiding his face, he turned and raised his left hand to bid his goodbye. "Aa," was his simple reply.

He would like to take it back. The third party should be left unpunished.

~End

**0.0**

A/N: Tell me if I need to change the character content. I was planning to put Horio and Ryoma but other people might think this might lead to BL. XD For now, I'm leaving it as RyoSaku, hm? I'll change it as soon as someone complains :)


End file.
